


Realizations during HF week

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Affair era, Domestic Fluff, M/M, half of it happens in the affair era, half of it happens in the here and now, it's kinda a two part thing so, talking about emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: A little bit of domestic fluff about how they killed the time on that special week at HF,  featuring a few emotions, and a little bit of reflection on what it all meant.





	Realizations during HF week

Aaron got out of the shower and after dressing up he headed downstairs to find Robert. Their order must be here by now, so he went to the kitchen, but Robert wasn't there. That's when he heard his voice from across the house.

 

“No, no... it's not B... IT'S WILLIAM IV YOU IDIOT!” - he shouted to the screen as Aaron got to the room. 

 

“Erm... what are you doing?” - he asked as he sat down next to him. 

 

“This idiot..... everybody knows that William IV succeeded George IV as British king.” - he said shaking his head as his answer turned out to be right. Aaron had no time to respond because another question came in.

 

_The Commonwealth accounts for approximately what fraction of the world's population? A One quarter, B One third, or C One half._ \- “I'd say B.” - said Robert as Aaron kept looking back and forth from the telly to him.  _Seven billion people... not sure about that._ They heard Bradley's voice as he said he would've put A instead. - “Wrong, it's gonna be B.” - said Robert confident. Soon enough his answer turned out to be right again. - “Of course it's right.” - he said with a smug smile. Aaron looked at him confused but quickly got himself over it as he grabbed the remote from Robert's hand and changed the channel. - “Oi! I was watching that!”

 

“What for? That's boring.” - he said as he tried to find a decent program. A few seconds later he found a Top Gear re-run. To be honest it wasn't boring but Robert was way too good at this and he didn't want to compete against him, which he would've had to do if he didn't change the channel. 

 

“It's not boring.... it's... educational.” - said Robert trying to get the remote back. 

 

“I don't think so mate.” - laughed Aaron as he held it out of reach. 

 

“Come on Aaron, give it to me.”

 

“Thought I already did.” - he smiled, thinking about the previous night.

 

“Funny.” - said Robert – “Come on we watched Top Gear yesterday.”

 

“And you promised me a good meal but did I get one? No.”

 

“If I remember correctly we were otherwise occupied” – he smirked - “Okay okay, I cook for you if you let me watch it.” - pleaded Robert. 

 

“Fine, but you better be good.” - he said tossing the remote at him, hoping Robert doesn't want him to guess the answer as well. He wasn't dumb but, he knew Robert was smarter. 

 

“Oh, I promise.” - he said winking. 

 

They were at their own little bubble. It's been 5 days and everything seemed so perfect. Them being together, with nobody to disturb, it felt like a dream. Aaron didn't want to wake up from it. Robert was completely his, and he wasn't sure he wanted it to end.

Little did he know Robert felt the same. He dreaded the moment where it all would end when Chrissie would send him a text or call him to tell him she's on her way back home. He didn't want that. He was so happy, here with Aaron... just them. He didn't need anything else. Certainly not his wife to ruin everything.

 

It was magical how easily they fell into a domestic routine. Aaron had to show his face at home, but other than that they spent every waking moment together like they were in a proper relationship. It felt right. They joked around, they talked for hours.... and Robert realized that he never had a good conversation before he met Aaron. It was like he knew him from day one. Sometimes he didn't even finish his thought and Aaron already knew what he meant. It was so uncanny... so weird.... but it gave him such relief he never felt before.

 

 

20 minutes and 2 commercial breaks later The Chase was over and as they went to the kitchen Aaron couldn't help but say – “How d'you know these things?”

 

“What?” - asked Robert half listening as he opened two bottles of beer.

 

“How d'you know so many things?” - he repeated nodding in the direction of the living room.

 

“Oh that. I've always loved quiz shows I guess. And I like history....”

 

“You're a geek.” - smiled Aaron as they both took a sip. 

 

“Yeah but.... admit it, it's kinda hot, right?” - he said smirking. 

 

“What? You, being a smug git? Definitely mate.” - he laughed. 

 

“Oi, come here.” - said Robert pulling him closer just so he can press himself against him. - “Watch your mouth.” - he whispered inching closer.

 

“Maybe later.” - he said with a fake smile before he tapped Robert on his shoulder and left him on his own. 

 

“Hey, where are ya going now?” - shouted Robert. - “Thought you wanted some proper food.”

 

“Changed my mind... I kinda just want... dessert.” - he heard Aaron's voice from the distance and he knew he was on his way upstairs, so he dropped everything, grabbed his beer and raced after him. 

 

 

Later that night Robert woke up from a dream. He didn't remember all the details but, Aaron was in it, he knew that much. He turned over to face him. He was asleep, his body relaxed and at one point Robert swore he heard his name. Aaron turned on his back and Robert just kept looking at him. After a while, he felt weird so he got out of bed instead and went into the kitchen to get himself a drink. Something strong because god knows he needed it.

 

He tried to gather his thoughts, but every time he closed his eyes he saw Aaron's face, he heard his voice, he felt Aaron's fingertips running through his hair.... and he couldn't help but smile. Everything looked so... normal when it was just the two of them. It felt so real, not a shameful secret he had to keep. Sometimes he wondered what would Vic or Diane... or even Andy say if they knew. But he was never brave enough to get past that point. This... if it got out, it would ruin everything. He's worked so hard to achieve all this, he cannot throw it away for … Usually, this is where he got stuck. Because no matter how much he wanted to hand onto that glamourous life with Chrissie, he couldn't bring himself to say out loud that Aaron was a mistake. Sure some days when he really wanted to pity himself he'd tell himself this. Over and over again. But did he ever mean it? He wasn't sure either. How could it be a mistake when he feels so alive with him. He'd do it again. There were days when he even thought one day he'd be brave enough to tell Chrissie. Deep down he knew he wouldn't but... Aaron deserved so much better than him, yet he couldn't let him go.

 

Hey, what are you doing here? Come back to bed. - he heard Aaron yawning as he got closer. He wore Robert's robe,  - which he gladly landed to him -  and he looked like a dream. Robert was pretty sure he saw him in one. Because he dreamt about Aaron ... a lot. 

 

“I just couldn't sleep.” - he said quietly. He couldn't tell him the truth now, could he? How would that look? Hey Aaron I kinda don't want this to end, but I'm never gonna tell my wife because I'm a coward. Sums it up, but he just couldn't tell him that. 

 

“Why didn't you wake me? I'm sure I would've thought about something.” - he smiled as he hugged him from behind. 

 

“How about I do the thinking and... you just... get comfy?”

 

“Sounds promising.” - said Aaron before he let Robert kiss him.

 

“Be there in a minute.” - he said as he grabbed the glass to drink the last drops of whiskey left in it. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Why don't you sit down and watch The Chase while I clean up here?” - asked Aaron as he kissed Robert on the cheek. 

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, you helped me repair the fence, and kept me from murdering Bear... and that name is still weird.” - he said pulling a face – “So, you deserve it I guess.” 

 

“You're the best husband.” - smiled Robert before he settled in front of the telly. It's been a while since he could watch that program and Aaron remembered how much he's always loved it. 

 

Seconds later he heard Robert arguing about dates and certain relationships and once he was done in the kitchen he went over to sit next to him giving him an ice cold beer.

 

“Cheers.” - smiled Robert before they heard the question _The 1952 painting 'The Sorrows Of The King' was the final self-portrait of which artist? A Dalí, B Matisse or C Picasso.- “_ Matisse.” - said Robert taking a sip.

 

“How did ya know?” - asked Aaron as they saw the answer turned out to be right. 

 

“Educated guess.” - smiled Robert.

 

“You know I remember the first time I saw you geek out over this show.” - he chuckled as he started stroking Robert's thigh.

 

“Yeah, I think I remember it too.” - winked Robert. - “That week had lots of surprises.”

 

“For both of us.” - added Aaron. 

 

“Sure, and the most important was me watching The Chase?” 

 

“No, you know what the most important was.” - he said blushing. - “But I remember thinking how smart you were.” 

 

“Really? Me? Smart?” 

 

“Come on Robert, you know you're brainy, no point in denying it.” - he said shoving him a bit. 

 

“You remember that night when you woke up and I wasn't there and you found me in the kitchen drinking?” - he asked suddenly. Aaron must've felt that this was a bit more serious than just talking about daytime tv so he muted the screen and looked at his husband.

 

“Yeah, course I do. Why?” 

 

“I was so confused.” - admitted Robert.

 

“Because of me?”

 

“Yeah. Before that week, everything was easier, because I could pretend that it's not a big deal, that it's gonna end, that I have everything I've ever wanted... 

 

“What changed?” - asked Aaron.

 

“Me. And it was your fault.” - he said with a soft smile. 

 

“And how did ya figure that one out?”

 

“Because Aaron...” - he started as he grabbed their beers, put it down and took his hands in his – “you were all I could think about. I know I've said this before, and I know how it sounds but... you have no idea.” - he said laughing – “You were everywhere. Even when you weren't there physically. You were still in here.” - he said pointing to his head – “And after a while, you were here.” - he said with his hand on his heart. - “I didn't know what to do about it.” 

 

“And you think you were the only one? I felt the same, you idiot! You know... I don't know why but... you were fit and smug and arrogant...”

 

“Erm... is this gonna be a compliment?” - he asked laughing.

 

“Shut up.” - said Aaron kissing him briefly. - “I said you were fit....... but you know what I mean.” 

 

“That you fell for my charm on the day we met.”

 

“Yeah don't flatter yourself. I thought you were an irritating little weasel.”

 

“Okay okay, enough... I might feel special if you keep going on like that.” - said Robert trying to sound hurt. 

 

“But... “ - started Aaron.

 

“But what?”

 

“But then... you're right I fell for you. That's why it hurt so much when I realized that you're never gonna come out, or... or leave Chrissie... or.... “

 

“Hey, I'm sorry.” - he said stroking his cheek. 

 

“No, we're past that... it's okay now.” - answered Aaron reassuring him.

 

“I'm so proud to be your husband, you know that right?” 

 

“Shut up... I thought you wanted to watch this.” - he said blushing for the second time that day while he was nodding to the screen, still muted. 

 

“Nah, I'd rather have this.” - said Robert leaning back as he put one arm around Aaron – “You and me, that's all I need.” 

 

“Why is it always like this?” 

 

“Hmm, what do you mean?”

 

“Our conversations turning into …”

 

“Soppiness?” 

 

“Well yeah..” - he laughed.

 

“Because we have history.”

 

“That we do.”

 

“I know it wasn't.... ideal... how we started, but... there are some fond memories I'm never gonna forget.”

 

“Like the nights we spent at Home Farm?”

 

“That is one excellent example.” - smirked Robert. 

 

“Yeah, I quite like that too. Especially the one when you....”

 

“Alright alright.” - said Robert interrupting him. - “How about... we go upstairs and you show me the rest?” 

 

“This is one of your best ideas … ever.” - said Aaron pulling Robert up from the sofa.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi on tumblr: susieskinner93
> 
> or on twitter: @tardisgirl93


End file.
